With the popularity of broadband Internet, contents displayed on WWW pages of the Internet are increasingly enriching. However, redundant information, such as advertising information, is also constantly increasing. When a user browses a WWW page by a terminal with a limited size, such as a mobile terminal, the redundant information will bring about a great deal of inconvenience to the user's browse.